


Want You

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers (IDW 2019), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Orion just can't get Megatron off his mind.
Relationships: Megatron/Orion Pax
Kudos: 79





	Want You

Megatron had spent all day being charged up. It started when he’d woken up that morning and it had only gotten worse as the minutes droned on and he completed his work and carried about his day as though nothing was wrong. A couple of times his processor wandered and he considered just getting himself off to see if it would relieve some of that nagging warmth that was coating his every circuit, and he _did_ try.

Though he didn’t succeed. His digits worked his dripping valve and rubbed at his sensitive node but he just couldn’t seem to hit that coveted peak. He also considered calling Orion, though he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. It wasn’t that he and Orion hadn’t interfaced before, quite the contrary, he just didn’t want to be interrupting him or dragging him away from whatever he was doing, especially since they both had a meeting to get to later in the day.

The time slowly crept by and that meeting time came closer and closer. Megatron decided to head over to the meeting room earlier than he ordinarily would have, since he knew that a certain somebody was also likely to be there. He was happier than ever that his assumption was correct as he opened the door, datapad in hand, to see that familiar red and blue frame seated in his usual spot at the table, working on a tablet of his own.

“Megatron,” Orion said, looking up from his work, “You aren’t usually here so early.” His voice didn’t carry much concern or surprise, not seeing all that much out of the ordinary. Megatron approached him. He could already feel his valve getting slicker as he got closer.

“Orion, I-“

“I’m assuming that you’re here for me, yes?” Orion cut him off and stood up out of his chair. “I could feel your EM field before you even came through that door. Care to tell me what’s got you in such a mood?”

“You- I- I’m not sure, I just need you.” Megatron couldn’t find it in him to try to sort through his thoughts at the moment. His servo rest on Orion’s chest, “Take me over this table if you must, but _please_ -“

Orion’s digits wrapped around Megatron’s wrist, pulling it off of his chest. For a split second, Megatron felt a cold stripe of fear lance through him, thinking that he was about to be rejected. Though Orion didn’t release his servo, instead, he began walking to a door. Not the one that led back into the hallway, but the one that Megatron knew to lead into a storage room.

“No need for such things,” Orion opened the storage room door. It was more spacious that Megatron had thought it would be. It was clearly something else before it was repurposed into a storage room, but with the chairs and table all set up for the meeting, it was left empty. Orion nearly _shoved_ Megatron into the room, the gray mech willingly leaning back against one of the walls.

Megatron arched his back and let his engine give a low purr, trying to make his frame as enticing as possible for Orion so that he would _just spike him already_. But Megatron quickly found out that Orion had different plans.

Blue servos stroked down Megatron’s sides, then down the front of his pelvic plating, just barely skirting the edge of his valve panel.

“What are you waiting for?” Megatron growled, gritting his dentae.

“I seem to hold the power here, I may as well have some fun with it, yes?” Orion mused. Megatron could hear the smirk in his voice. He shot him as angry a gaze as he could, but from Orion’s side it looked more needy than anything. “Fine, open up.” He said as he tapped his index digit against the thin piece of metal. A heavy shiver wracked Megatron’s frame and he immediately let his panel transform away.

He gasped as a _flood_ of lubricants was finally allowed to escape his array, coating his inner thighs as he reflexively tried to squeeze them shut, but Orion’s servos grabbed his knees and kept them apart.

“So dirty,” One digit slipped past Megatron’s folds and stroked the length of his valve, not penetrating him or touching his node, as much as Megatron wanted that. “You were like this all day? That must have been insufferable.”

“ _This_ is insufferable!” Megatron barked at the teasing. “Just spike me. We don’t have that much time.”

“Hush, either I decide how we go about this or I leave you to your own devices. Is that what you want?” Orion’s stern blue optics found Megatron’s red ones. The gray mech balked, shaking his helm ‘no’. “Good.”

Orion’s digit tip circled Megatron’s swollen, glowing anterior node. Just barely brushing it with the edge of his digit. It wasn’t _nearly_ enough and Megatron tried to cant his hips into it to get more stimulation, only for Orion to pull away entirely. Megatron’s legs almost gave out under him as his hips twitched forward to chase that touch. Orion waited until Megatron huffed and stilled himself, only then did he graciously allow his digits to return to that pulsing red node.

“You like this, don’t you?” Orion once again gave Megatron so little touch that if Megatron wasn’t so charged up, he wouldn’t have even felt it. Though now, as aroused as he was, it was driving him crazy and every little nudge of Orion’s digit felt like it was sending sparks though his frame. “Do you get hot knowing that people could hear you through this wall if you’re too loud? Knowing that you’re going to have to go to the meeting after this and behave as though you didn’t just make a mess of yourself and me?”

Megatron whined. This was driving him _mad_. He couldn’t even think of some kind of a witty response to Orion’s words.

“Please, please, Orion,” His hips started to move of their own volition, shakily grinding on Orion’s servo and seeking out more of that white hot pleasure. His vents came out in short, choppy panting and his vocalizer spat out static every time Orion’s digit nudged his node.

Orion brought his digit right to Megatron’s node and rubbed at it, allowing the gray mech to buck and writhe on his digit, surely leaving paint transfers on the wall he was leaned against. Orion could _feel_ the charge being conducted by Megatron’s lubricant. Orion let his spike paneling transform aside, allowing his spike to pressurize in plain view of Megatron. The other mech whined, the desperate motions of his hips only getting quicker and less coordinated. Orion wasted no time in lining himself up and pushing hard into Megatron, forcing him to take his whole length at once.

Megatron cried out, his legs wrapping tightly around Orion and leaving him and the wall to support his weight. He writhed, rolling his hips in stuttering circles in a desperate attempt to get Orion to move. The blue mech waited just a moment, feeling the pleasant squeeze of the other's valve before immediately setting a brutal pace. Megatron yelped, clinging to Orion as best he could. The pronounced ridges of Orion's spike raked across Megatron's sensitive, needy nodes, charge dancing across his frame.

“Overload for me.” Orion commanded, bringing Megatron down onto his spike as hard as he could.

With a static laced howl of pleasure, Megatron’s frame tensed and his hips rocked and his optics squeezed shut as his servos scrambled for purchase on the smooth wall behind him. His valve squirted lubricant, easily coating Orion’s pelvic plating and dripping down onto the floor as Megatron shuddered and moaned. Charge ran though his body, the heat ripping through him again and again until it finally released him and he leaned back against the wall.

Orion didn't stop, he continued to chase his own pleasure, leaving Megatron to gasp and moan and quiver around him in the harsh shocks of overstimulation until he finally hit his own overload, flooding the other's valve with his thick transfluid. His engine roared and Megatron let out a staticky moan.

Once Orion was finished, with a careful motion he helped Megatron to stand up, though the gray mech's frame was still shivering with the after shocks. His chest heaved with his heavy vents and his legs finally gave out, dropping to his knees and narrowly avoiding collapsing into the puddle of his own lubricant. Orion stooped down in front of him.

“Are you going to be able to attend the meeting?” He asked, tilting his helm as he inspected Megatron’s tired frame.

“I don’t have a choice, just give me a moment,” He got out between pants.

Orion unsubspaced a cleaning cloth and, after giving a cursory cleaning to his servos and pelvic plating, handed it over to Megatron to use.

“How did you- do you just have one of these with you all the time?” Megatron asked, accepting it and beginning to clean himself off.

“Of course not. I’ve known that this would happen since we passed each other in the hallway and you looked ready to combust earlier today.” Orion chuckled. “Now get yourself cleaned, the meeting is about to start.”

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
